Anakin Skywalker
|-|Prequel Films= |-|Star Wars: The Clone Wars= Summary Anakin Skywalker is a Human Jedi Knight and the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force. Born to a slave on Tatooine through Darth Plagueis' manipulation of the Force, Anakin was gifted with unprecedented potential in the Force. Discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin expressed his desire to become a Jedi, eventually being accepted into the Order despite the reservations of members of the Jedi Council, including Jedi Grand Master Yoda and the similarly respected Mace Windu. He later became a legendary hero of the Clone Wars, taking on the young Togruta Ahsoka Tano as a Padawan and leading Republic forces to many victories alongside his Master, Obi-Wan. However, the war took its toll on the Jedi Knight, and his fears of loss and separation from his loved ones allowed Darth Sidious to turn Anakin to the Dark Side. This led to the eradication of the Jedi Order, with Anakin slaying many of the survivors of Order 66 and the Jedi younglings under Sidious' orders. The young Skywalker than had his climactic battle with his former Master on Mustafar, but was ultimately defeated and left to die. However, Sidious was able to rescue his new apprentice, outfitting Anakin's crippled form with the life support system and helmet that would become emblematic of his later identity, Darth Vader. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A, likely higher Name: Anakin Skywalker/The Chosen One/The Hero With No Fear Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 22 when he becomes Darth Vader Classification: Human Force User/Jedi Knight/The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Possibly Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (To activate a Holocronrequires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale. Although the subatomic scale information is explained and comes from Legends, so it's unknown how he did it), Rage Power (Can become more powerful when sufficiently angered. Noted by Palpatine that his anger gives him more focus an makes him stronger. Defeated Dooku when sufficiently angered by his taunting) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (To activate a Holocronrequires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Force Scream, Pyrokinesis, Resistance to Force Drain, Rage Power (Can become more powerful when sufficiently angered. Noted by Palpatine that his anger gives him more focus an makes him stronger. Defeated Dooku when sufficiently angered by his taunting, has quickly overwhelmed Ventress on three occasions when sufficiently angered) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Count Dooku who is comparable to Mace Windu, who fought Darth Sidious who is 50% as powerful as full potential Anakin Skywalker who defeated the Son and the Daughter) | Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Count Dooku who is comparable to Mace Windu, who fought Darth Sidious who is 50% as powerful as full potential Anakin Skywalker who defeated the Son and the Daughter) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher (Had a higher midichlorian count than Yoda. Twice as powerful as Darth Sidious. In the Mortis realm, he was able to defeat the Son and the Daughter. He was so powerful that the Father considered him a worthy successor of him) Speed: Subsonic running speed with Force Speed (Has chased after an enemy fleeing on a speeder bike, which have top speeds in the range of 160 to 360 km/hr. Should be far superior to Padawan Kenobi, who has run at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a blur. Explicitly stated to move at such speeds that he was a blur during his & Thrawn's mission to Batuu), Relativistic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable to Obi-Wan. Should be comparable if not superior to the likes of Kit Fisto. Has repeatedly proven himself capable of matching Dooku in combat) | Relativistic (Able to keep up with Obi-Wan). Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of keeping pace with Count Dooku and Obi-Wan. Has repeatedly deflected blaster bolts, which move at the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to the Son and the Daughter) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Superhuman with Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Comparable to Dooku and far superior to Kanan Jarrus) | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification (Stronger than Ventress, who rolled a large stone pillar off of herself). Class G with telekinesis (Telekinetically manipulated a large spaceship. Should be superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification (Capable of overwhelming Dooku with his physical might. Should not be weaker than the likes of Kit Fisto, who was able to parry numerous strikes from Darth Sidious) | Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification (One of the physically strongest Force Users of his era, overwhelming Darth Tyranus with his strength, stronger than Obi-Wan Kenobi to the point where Kenobi's wrist bones nearly snapped just from blocking Anakin's strikes) | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from ARC troopers). Multi-Solar System level with Force amplification (Can take sustained blasts of Force Lightning from a bloodlusted Dooku which was powerful enough to knock out or kill the likes of Asajj Ventress and continue fighting) | Street level naturally. Multi-Solar System level with Force amplification | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with a lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Likely interstellar with Force senses (Should be comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan and Ventress, who were able to sense when he himself had left the Teth planetary system, and are capable of sensing danger from light-years away) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometres with telekinesis (Should be comparable to the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away), likely Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, skilled and experienced combatant. Unorthodox, yet brilliant, tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Arrogance and fear for the lives of those he loves led to his ultimate corruption into Darth Vader, drifts towards the Dark Side when angered making him very impulsive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Telekinesis:' Anakin Skywalker can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Anakin Skywalker has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin Skywalker can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. *'Force Speed:' A Force ability whereby one augments their running speeds with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Anakin is quite proficient with this power. The most notable instance of his usage of it was on Maridun where he ran across a battlefield at high speed towards the tank of Separatist General Lok Durd while cutting down a battalion of B1 battle droids. This feat is especially noteworthy since Anakin was still recuperating from serious injuries at the time. Legends/EU Abilities *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Scream:' Anakin unleashes a force enhanced scream. Tends to only do this when incredibly enraged. *'Pyrokinesis:' Anakin Skywalker, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. *'Telekinesis:' Anakin can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe | Full Potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Game Chracters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Traitors Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Evil Characters Category:4-A